The Emperor's Wrath Does Stuff
by lyviel
Summary: Short scenes in the life of the Sith Warrior Arlys. She is rather ridiculous; all about style and casual murder.When she starts gathering a crew it feels like the first time she has really had a home or a family and she actually lets herself grow attached to them all.
1. The Emperor's Wrath is Drunk

"No, you don't understand. He said he could drink more than me!" Arlys wavered and clutched at a table for balance.

"So you felt it necessary to wreck the entire cantina?" Quinn tried not to raise his voice.

It was quiet in the ruined cantina except for the occasional groan from one of the unconscious patrons and the quiet sobbing of the owner hiding behind the bar.

"No, I only did that when I thought I was going to lose." Arlys looked triumphant.

Quinn sighed in exasperation and rubbed his forehead.

"Come on," he said, approaching her and offering a hand since she could barely stand. "Let's get you to your room."

"I am a Sith!" she exclaimed, swatting his hand away. "I am perfectly capable of walking on my own!"

She stepped away from the table and staggered into him.

"Fine, I guess I'll allow you to help if you want to so badly," she said magnanimously.

"That is generous of you my Lord."

He pulled her arm across his shoulders and put a supporting hand around her waist and steered her towards the stairs.

"I did win though," she said.

"Yes, I believe there is no one left conscious enough to dispute your victory."

Quinn left Arlys on the couch in the main room and went to her bedroom to prepare the bed. By the time he returned she was curled up and snoring quietly. He sighed. Arlys would probably object violently to being carried anywhere, but he doubted he would be able to rouse her and he didn't want to leave her on the couch. Luckily she was likely too drunk to remember any of this anyway. He picked her up carefully and headed for the bedroom.

She muttered something under her breath that Quinn couldn't understand but he froze, worried she was waking up. To his utter astonishment she snuggled her face into his shoulder, murmured something again, and seemed to fall back asleep. He continued to stand there for a moment. That display had been more shocking than if she had jumped up and attacked him. He took a deep breath. This wasn't exactly the most professional situation he had found himself in so he quickly crossed the room and placed Arlys on the bed. He pulled the blankets over her and hurried out the door. He felt confused, as he often did after spending any amount of time with her. He knew that he couldn't have feelings for her. He had a job to do, emotions only complicated things. He took a deep breath and forced himself not to think of any of this again, to keep things perfectly professional. He had a terrible feeling that he had already failed.


	2. The Emperor's Wrath Gets a Cape

Arlys was never late. It was true that she loved dramatic entrances, but she would only be fashionably late under very specific circumstances. This was not one of them, so her crew stood around awkwardly wondering what could be keeping her. They always met briefly before landing on a planet and she was usually eager to get going. The new equipment Quinn had ordered had arrived and he absently wondered if something could be wrong with it.

"Maybe we should go check on her?" Vette suggested, but made no move towards the hall.

It seemed none of them particularly liked the idea of interrupting a Sith and risking her wrath because no one moved.

"Quinn!"

They heard the voice echo through the ship as Arlys came stomping down the hallway towards them. Quinn stood at attention apprehensively but she startled them all as she slid dramatically into the room, a red cape swirling about her. She even posed. "From now on, you are ordering all equipment," she announced. "I look great."

"I'm… glad you like it?" Quinn said, hesitantly. He hadn't intentionally ordered something so flashy. He had just gotten the most powerful armor they could afford.

"A cape? Is that really necessary, Master?" Jaesa asked. "It just seems so impractical."

"Yes, it is very necessary. Meeting adjourned. Let's go smash some stuff. Jaesa, you're with me." She turned to leave, but spun around again, a finger in the air. "Quinn! You should order another one for her! That way we can both kill in style."

"Oh, yeah," Jaesa said. "Please don't order me one."

Arlys wasn't listening though. She flourished the cape causing it to ripple dramatically as she stalked out of the room again.

"How much do you want to bet she was late because she was practicing that?" Vette said.

Jaesa leaned over to Quinn and said, "Seriously, do not order me one."

Quinn sighed and rubbed his temple.


	3. The Emperor's Wrath Has a Cold

Quinn was taking inventory when Arlys came stumbling in. She groaned and sprawled sideways in a chair, her legs dangling over the armrest.

"Quinn. Quinn," she said.

"My Lord, what are you doing up? You should be resting." He barely looked up from his datapad.

"You don't understand, Quinn. I think I'm dying."

"You aren't dying. You just have a cold."

"I don't like it," she groaned melodramatically. "Let's just land on some forsaken planet so I can punch something."

"You nearly collapsed on the battlefield already. I thought you agreed to spend some time sleeping?"

"Yeah, but it's so boring!"

Quinn sighed and finally turned to face her. "If I come with you, will you at least try to rest?"

She groaned, leaning back farther in her chair as she stared up at the ceiling. "Fine," she agreed grudgingly.

Arlys was a warm weight on his chest as Quinn sat in bed with his datapad hoping to get at least some work done. She wrapped one arm around him and squeezed gently, rubbing her cheek against his chest. No doubt this would all end with him catching her cold. He looked down at her and sighed. When had he become so fond of this Sith? He ran a hand over her arm absently and went back to reading. When she began to snore he nearly dropped the datapad on her in surprise. A smile tugged at his lips as he began combing his fingers through her hair. With another sigh, he put the datapad aside, wrapped his arms around her, and decided to use the opportunity to get some rest as well.


	4. The Emperor's Wrath Attempts Gratitude

Arlys found Quinn in the cargo bay taking inventory. "Quinn!" she called out to him as she approached.

"Yes, My Lord," he replied standing at attention.

"Well- Just- I-" This was going no where, so she simply ended with an, "Ayyyyy," and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, My Lord," Quinn said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Oh, you know, just-" she punched him again. "Ayyyyyy."

He looked bewildered but she nodded in satisfaction.

"Well, enough of that," she said, turning to leave. "Lets get going, we've got people to kill!"

She hoped he understood. Hell, she wasn't even sure she understood. She wasn't very good at any of this. He always seemed to know her better than she knew herself, though, so it was probably fine. She glanced over her shoulder as she left the room and was hopeful when she saw him absently smiling while rubbing his sore shoulder.


End file.
